Reality Kills
Reality Kills is the sixth episode in season nine of . Synopsis When a reality star is murdered, the CSIs investigate the cast, the obsessed fans, and the star's hidden past to find the killer. Plot While working security at the season premiere of the Boroughs, Eric Delko witnesses a man approaching the stage when one of the cast members, Courtney Alderman stumbles out onto the stage, seemingly drunk. As the man approaching the stage, he levels a gun at Courtney and Delko heads to stop him too late. A fireworks display, covering up the gunshot, goes off and Courtney tumbles to the ground, dead. Delko gives chase to the man with the gun who is stopped by Horatio as he is crossing the parking lot. After inspecting the gun, Delko finds it to be a pellet gun and the man to be part of an Animal Rights group using the pellets filled with red paint to symbolize the animals that were tormented by the hair product that Courtney endorsed. While Natalia talks with one member of the show, Zachary "Guns" Rittner, Walter and Wolfe speak with Shea Williamson who brings them a pile of hate letters that she and Courtney had received that day. Meanwhile, at the lab, Calleigh and Dr. Loman examine Courtney's body, finding no sign of the pellets, thus clearing the animal rights activist. While reexamining the the body, Calleigh discovers blood in the victim's ear that is not consistent with blunt force trauma from the fall, but rather from a stab wound one millimeter in diameter. The two come to the conclusion that only a unique blade would be able to do the kind of damage done. Calleigh tells Loman she knows where to start. Delko and Wolfe arrive at the party for the Boroughs and round up the three cast members, Guns, Shea, and Gabe Calligan and bring them to the CSI crime lab. The three cast members are searched for weapons that could have been used to murder Courtney and a potential weapon is found on all three. After being released from the lab, a man approaches and punches Calligan in the jaw before running off. Delko and Wolfe give pursuit and catch the man. The man, Dan Wilson, is questioned by Horatio and Delko who says he did not kill Courtney and had only attacked Calligan as he was the reason his younger brother is dying. Dan's brother Tyler snuck into a club and over dosed on drugs bought from Calligan and was currently at Dade General Hospital on life support. Horatio travels to the hospital to learn from a doctor that the drugs had not yet been identified. Horatio promises to find an answer. In the lab, Calleigh, Walter, and Natalia have gotten a warrant for Courtney's real social security information and find that she is really from Connecticut and not from a borough. Wolfe then enters and shows them a clip from the show where it appears that Guns and Courtney had slept together and Courtney is pregnant. Guns is brought into the station and he admits that it was all an act for the cameras, he is a virgin and he is really trying to become a priest and is using the show to reach out to sinners and to get money for his church. He then agrees to give a DNA sample to prove the baby is not his. Walter meets up with Wolfe in the hallway and gives him information on a possible lead. A man named James Reed had called Courtney several times and was staying in the room across from Courtney's. Wolfe and Calleigh begin to interrogate him and he claims he was so close because he was her husband. Calleigh reveals photographic evidence showing a broken lamp and vase which Reed claims was from earlier at first when he thought the baby was not his before they calmed down. Delko and Horatio bring Calligan to the hospital to see Tyler. While Calligan admits to getting the drugs from a woman because he wanted his own thing, he was not going to reveal her name as he did not ant to be a rat. After being pressured, Calligan snaps and gives a name: Hannah Beckstrom. Delko goes to track her down while Calligan asks Horatio if Tyler will die. Horatio tells Calligan he better hope not. Tyler's vitals continue to decrease. Walter and Natalia arrive at the green room where Courtney was stabbed. As they discuss the case and search for the murder weapon, Walter looks over at a Statue of Liberty ice sculpture. Walter talks about how there is an eight spike at the bottom of the torch that many people don't know about but Natalia does not see it on the ice sculpture. Both realize that it has been broken off and perfectly resembles the murder weapon. They decide to bring it back to the lab. Horatio and Delko have brought Hannah Beckstrom to the station where she denies selling drugs to Calligan. Horatio asks her to dump her purse out and they find a bag of marijuana. Hannah finally admits to selling the drug but not making it and gives the location. Horatio heads over immediately and finds Arthur Martinez, the owner. While Frank Tripp questions Martinez about his patrons, Horatio notices some white dust on a pool table underneath and air vent. Horatio takes the weapon from a nearby officer and fires into the ceiling and powder begins to slip through the holes. Martinez surrenders and Tripp cuffs him. Horatio arrives at the hospital with a sample of the drugs. As the drugs are being examined, Tyler begins to fail and the doctors start performing CPR. The drugs are discovered to have methadrone and GHB in them and Tyler is saved. Wolfe and Natalia search the ice sculpture for evidence and discover a trace amount of spray tan, which they trace back to Shea. They arrive with several officers on the set of the Boroughs and arrests Shea who reveals that if Courtney left on her own accord that the show would end and Shea did not want that. Shea is brought in. At the hospital, Dan thanks Horatio for saving his brother and goes in to see him. Calligan is released from custody escorted by Delko and waits as a group of people run towards him. To his surprise, they pass him to get a look inside the CSI building. Shea has her fingerprints put on file and a mugshot taken. Rittner leaves the set, bags packed as the cameramen load up their equipment, the series over. Reed sheds a tear as he looks at a photo of his dead wife and an ultrasound of his unborn child. Horatio watches as Dan and Tyler hug before walking off. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Matthew Florida as Zachary Rittner * Michael Carbonaro as Gabe Calligan * Vanessa Lengies as Shea Williamson * Kristen Renton as Courtney Alderman * Matt Gerald as Dan Wilson * Lesley Fera as Doctor Joyce Carmel * Edwin Hodge as James Reed * Randy Vasquez as Arthur Martinez * Jacob Tudela as Tyler Wilson * Alex Mauriello as Too-Shea Lookalike * Paul McCarthy-Boyington as Wayne Bullock * Marina Benedict as Hannah Beckstrom See Also